Liberty
Liberty The Superhero (real name: Liberty Baking or simply just Liberty) is the main protagonist of the Heroes series. She became the main protagonist after Jason since he gave Liberty his powers. Biography History Liberty is a kind, funny and almighty superhero who is known by the residents of The United Republics of America after Jason. She and Jason met up between the events of Heroes Snow World and Heroes United (not shown on-screen in both games) and with that, Jason trains her to become a hero and receive his powers. Present She became the 3rd Big Red Superhero once eating a cookie that has Jason and Roy's powers in it, thus making her a superhuman and a superhero with superpowers. Liberty may be a superhero, but she is also her school's Top Recruit for being prejudiced, confident and admirable, the United Republics of America's new Big Superhero and the rightful rival to Amanda, who seeks to bully and defeat Liberty (until they fight each other one more last time and (possibly) become friends in Season 2). Appearance Liberty is a 12 year old where has orange hair and sometimes wears glasses. She wears different clothing depending on the weather or whatever she decides. She also wears her hero outfit, which is a black skin tight bodysuit with glowing red lines. Her superpower is Imaginative Powers, in which she has the ability to turn her legs into red wheels, have a lancearm, jump high, swing through obstacles, superspeed, super strength and makes water. It's very similar to Jason's and Roy's powers but different, as if the both makes fireballs and have arm cannons while Liberty makes waterballs and uses laser vision (that acts like a laser gun) from her goggles. Liberty can act more of a anime character by blushing, shouting, being crazy, laughing hard and shows off by being cute, bright and adorable. Personality Liberty is a kind, super-admirable, brave, heroic and prejudiced person. Her 1st attitude is in a positive and curious state when being around with nice and kind people while her 2nd attitude is in a brave and heroic state when being around with heroes and villains. Transformations * Unlimit Liberty - Once having all 7 Colorful Sapphires (a spoof of Chaos Emeralds and Dragon Balls), Liberty can transform into Unlimit Liberty. As Unlimit, she can go more faster, fight more faster and more stronger, defend more, fly quickly and shoot out beams. * Blu Liberty: Kidtendo announced that a new transformation for Liberty is being planned known as Blu Liberty. None is much known about her new form. Although there is one info about it: Extra Stats. With that, her strength, defence, speed and abilities has been increased. She also has a new ability: Knowledge. She may be smart but she can be naÏve at times. Development Of This Character Kidtendo TM made a bunch of Heroes characters that are original, including Penny, rather than making characters that are based on his real life friends. He made the Liberty character by himself. Kidtendo then decided to make Liberty come true in his new book. After that, he then points out that Liberty would be the leading role of the Heroes series from now on, while his character "Jason" would be taking a break from being the leading role. Trivia * Liberty has a cowlick on top of her hair, which is a reference to some anime girls who has cowlicks on top of their hair. * She does have a family which is a mother, a father, a sister and a brother. However, they weren't shown on-screen in the games nor the comic book. * Some of Kidtendo's fans calls her funny due to being cute and "best girl". * Her origin is loosely similar to Izuku Midoriya's origin in My Hero Academia. * Liberty became more popular than Cookie. * Liberty is placed 1st in Kidtendo's Top 10 Awesome Heroes Characters. The 2nd place character is Jason while the 3rd place character is Roy. * Both Liberty and Cookie have a bit of similarities to each other: They are both are nice, funny and heroic, they beat one of the biggest enemies in the world and they like to eat very delicious food. * Liberty also have some similarities to Lucy from the manga/anime "Fairy Tail" by sometimes always blushing, being heroic, being kind, being caring, shouting and being funny. Aside from the sex appeal. * Liberty is marked as the 3rd Big Red Superhero. The 1st being Roy (who is dead) and the 2nd being Jason. * Liberty acts more of a anime character than a heroic cartoon character. Although she sometimes act like a cartoon character. * It's unknown if Liberty will be in a battle against Cookie, as if she became more popular than Cookie. * She likes to play video games that are action (platforming, beat 'em up, etc.), racing and role-playing. However, she doesn't like games that are battle-royale. * Liberty looks funny and cute with her glasses on. * Her design is loosely similar to Futaba Sakura's design in Persona 5. Category:Characters